Time in the Hospital Wing
by jussie85
Summary: The arrival of the new healer Nadia Ayra seems to of put the entire school under a kind of enchantment. Is it just a coincidence or has Nadia put the school under the strange enchantment. Or is it a plot by the death eaters to destabalize the wizarding w
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

**Time In the Hospital Wing**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

I was nearing 10:00 in the evening on September 1st and Nadia Ayla had just arrived in Hogsmead on the night bus. She desided to stop in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and to gather her nerves before making her way up to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school that she grew up hearing stories about and where she thought she would never set foot. It was after she was on vacation in London and she had been looking in that days edition to the Daily Prophet that she noticed that there was an opening at the school for the position of healer. Without really thinking that she would get the job she owled her resume to a Minerva McGonagal Headmistress of the school. The next day she was shocked when she had a reply back asking her for an interview that very afternoon at the Leaky Couldron. The interview couldn't have gone better and she was offered the job on the spot and was told to report to her post at 10:00 on the evening of September 1st at which time she would meet her new mentor.

As she made her way up the road toward the castle she looked back on the warning she had received on the night bus from Stan Shunpike. "If I were you I'd go back home right now and beginning looking for a different job. With all the deaths and injuries that have happened in the past few years I'd be afraid to set foot in the castle let alone take a full time job. But to each their own. To each their own." But she was going to put that out of her mind because nothing like that could ever happen to her and you know things can't keep going wrong for much longer at the school.

She had just reached the front doors of the castle and was just reaching up to knock when the door opened and the biggest man she had ever seen began to step out.

"Oh hello there can I help ye with something there missy."

"Yes I'm the new healer and I was told to report here tonight to begin my position."

"Oy I heard ye were comin' you must be lookin' for the Headmistress. I'll just go ahead and take ye to er. If you'll just follow me this was. My name's Rubeus Hagrid by the way I'm the Care of Magical Creatures teacher"

"Nice to meet you my names Nadia Ayla"

He stopped in front of a giant stone gargoyal and said the password and stepped on the spiral staircase and she took that as her cue to follow. When the staircase stopped she stepped off and was lead to a door. He knocked and was told to enter by a voice that she found to be quite familiar.

"Professor McGonagal this here is Ms. Nadia Ayla she says that she is reporting for the healer position" said Hagrid.

"Ah yes, Ms. Ayla I was just awaiting you're arrival. I'm glad to she that you made it safely. I just hope that the night bus didn't leave you to rattled. If you'll just have a seat well finish a few last minute details and then I'll take you to meet Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing and she'll show you the hospital wing and tell you what you need to know and answer any questions you may have."

" Now it says here that you graduated in the top 10 of your class, but I'm sure that you still have lots to learn in the next year. You remember during our interview that you will be trained to take over Madam Pomfrey's when she retires at the end of the year. You have some very big shoes to fill and you are quite young but it is my belief that you will be able to fill those shoes after I talked to your professors. They said that you were quite gifted and I am looking forward to seeing those gifts" said McGonagal.

"I'm just excited to be here and I'm sure that I won't let you down. I must admit that I am quite nervous with this being my first postion" said Nadia.

"I wouldn't expect anything out of you. Now I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey I'm sure that she has many matters to discuss with you and it's beginning to get quite late. I expect you to be down at the staff table for breakfast at 7:30 in the morning so that I can introduce you to the rest of the school."

**A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fiction and I know that this chapter was quite slow. Please review. Any suggestions would be appretiated.**

**What to look forward to in coming chapters: It seems that the whole school has come under a kind of enchantment. Is it because of the new arrival of Nadia or is something else going on. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter

**Chapter 2**

**Back to Hogwarts**

_**The Hogwarts Express**_

Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny had just boarded the Hogwarts Express on September 1st to make their way back to school. This would be Harry, Ron and Hermoine's final year at Hogwarts and Ginny would only have one year left after this one. Usually Harry couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts but this year was different, not only was it his last year at Hogwarts but he had just witnessed the murder of the headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore and to make things worst he was murdered by none other than Professor Severus Snape a confessed death eater that said he had changed his ways and the man that Dumbledore had put his utmost faith in was what made it even more unbearable. "If only Dumbledore wouldn't have put that freezing charm on me I could have saved him," Harry would sometimes think when he was lying in bed at night. But as his friends would say to him "Dumbledore did what he did for a reason and otherwise you both would have been laying at the base of that tower." Harry knew that in a way they were right but he still couldn't help thinking it.

"So Harry to you wanna join Neville and Luna," Ginny said.

"I suppose I guess we can try and catch up with what they did over the summer," said Harry.

"Hi Neville, how was your summer?" asked Hermoine

"Terrible mum wouldn't let me out of the house and she actually considered sending me to Beauxbatons after what took place last month, but I finally convinced her that Dumbledore wouldn't of wanted that."

"Well were all headed back now I just can't imagine what the schools going to be like without Dumbledore," said Ron.

"Were going to find out in just a few hours now aren't we." said Hermoine

About that time two of their least favorite people walked through the door.

"Still weeping over your dear headmaster Potter." said Crabbe.

"Yeah what are you going to do now, the Dark Lord is going to have his way with you sooner than you can imagine," said Goyle

"It's you lot that had better watch out especially since you don't have Malfoy to watch your backs anymore." said Ron.

At that time several well placed jinxes hit Crabbe and Goyle and turned them into legless slimy looking things that were quickly rolled into the walkway and were walked on by the majority of the student body.

The rest of the night was uneventful and everyone turned in early to get an early start on the next day.

_**The First Day of Classes**_

Down in the Great Hall the head of Houses were passing out schedules for the year. Ron and Hermoine got their schedules and noticed that the Defense Against the Dark Art teacher wasn't listed on their schedule.

"I wonder what that means," said Hermoine

"Well it doesn't really matter to us you've pretty much taught us everything that we need to know and more, but what about these poor first years, they really need to know how to protect themselves," said Harry.

"I just hope that they find someone." said Hermoine

About that time McGonagall layed Harry's schedule down beside of him that had a note attached to it that said:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Please report to the headmaster's office after breakfast after_

_breakfast this morning. I have matters that_

_I must discuss with you immediately._

_The password is tabby cat._

_Professor McGonagall_

"Man I wonder what that means," said Ron

"I don't know I just hope it's nothing to serious, that's just what we need right now another life altering situation," said Harry

"May I have your attention please," said Professor McGonagall "I have a few announcements to make."

"You have all received your you schedules for the year and I'm sure that most of you have found that we are lacking a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Well I hope to soon remedy that situation but until then you will all report to class anyway."

"I'm also proud to announce that we have a new arrival with us. Hopefully you won't see much of her though. May I introduce Ms. Nadia Ayra. She is our new assistant in the hospital wing and after this year she will be taking over Madam Pomfrey's position as head of the hospital wing."

At that moment the most silent of silences swept across the hall as the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen stood up at the staff table. She had long wavy red hair that hit her about mid back and pale milky white skin that was perfectly smooth and set in that face were bright green almond shaped eyes that seemed to penetrate to your soul and on top of everything else she had a figure unlike any Harry had never seen before. You couldn't say that she was thin but she wasn't heavy either she was perfect, and Harry felt a horribly strong urge to eat one of Fred and Georges Nosebleed Nougats or perhaps a Puking Pastry would do the trick, but before he actually had time to act on that impulse about 20 people all around him boys and girls alike must have had the same idea. Never before had he ever seen so much vomit or blood in his life. I was at that moment that McGonagall announced that everyone not puking or vomiting was to report to their first class immediately and all others were to go to the hospital wing.

The first class on the list was Defense Against the Dark Art's. Which left Harry to wonder what exactly they would be doing without a teacher.

"Well Harry I guess we'll see you after your meeting with Professor McGonagall," said Hermoine.

"Oh yeah, yeah my meeting with McGonagall, I'll see you after it," said Harry still in a slightly dazed tone after seeing Nadia for the first time.

Harry made his way up to the Headmistresses office and said the password and went and had a seat. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes drift up to the recently added painting of Dumbledore above the desk.

"Hello Harry. How are you today."

Harry was speechless.

"It's okay Harry I understand that you are still having a hard time excepting my death but I was an old man and the end of my time was nearing. I had felt it since my battle with Voldemort at the ministry last year. That is why I spent so much time giving you the information that you would need to succeed in defeating Voldemort. My time has ended and yours Harry has just begun.

"But I wasn't ready for you to leave yet, I still have so much to learn and I'm just afraid that I'll let you down. That I'll let that whole wizarding world down."

"I have my utmost faith in you Harry. Your a man now. You have come of age, and you are more powerful than you know. I know that in time you will come to accept this and rise to your true potential; possibly sooner than any of us know."

"Now Harry if I'm not much mistaken the headmistress is about to enter."

Harry turned and looked behind him as the office door swung opened.

"Well Mr. Potter we have quite that matter to discuss and it really shouldn't come as that much of a surprise to you what I'm about to ask you." said the new Headmistress.

Harry turned a took a glance back a Dumbledore's painting and saw that same glint in his eye that he had come to know so well.

**A/N Well I hope that maybe this chapter was a bit more interesting than the first. My real intention for this story will surface pretty soon. Please review and give me some tips. I'll try to hurry and get my next chapter up soon. I'm in my last semester of Nursing school so that's my number one priority. Thanks for reading so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

_**The Offer**_

"As I'm sure you heard today at breakfast we are short a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher once again, and I wasn't able to find anyone that was willing to take the position that I found to be an exceptable replacement to take a post that is even more important now that recent events have transpired."

"Yes, I did hear you say that; and I agree that it is very important that there be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher now even more than ever. I hope you find one soon, but what does that have to do with me?" said Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter as a matter of fact I may of come up with a solution to my little problem and it has everything to do with you because I am hoping that you will take the position."

Harry's head was beginning to swim. This was the last thing that he had ever expected to be discussing with McGonagall when she had asked hom to come to her office. Harry glanced up at Dumbledore's picture and saw that he had a mischeiveous look on his face. The other headmaster's and mistresses on the other seemed to be divided in their thoughts on the matter. Some had jumped into their neighboring portraits and others we just at a loss for words, which was exactly how Harry felt at this very moment.

"Well Mr. Potter what is your stance on the issue?"

"I'm at a complete loss for words right now, but I'm sure that you could find somebody that is better suited for this than I am. I'm still a student and I don't think that anyone would really take me seriously."

"And that is where I find you are mistaken. I know about the DA in your fifth year and even though it was against school rules I've found that it has changed the course of events of the last year in a very serious way. It was not only you Mr. Potter but members of the DA that fought along side you and members of the Order of the Pheonix to protect the school and the ministry from the Death Eaters."

"But that was just luck that nothing happened to them. They could have been seriously injured or worse."

But Professor McGonagall continued without acknowledging his last statement.

"And also Mr. Potter I have reviewed the scores from the O.W.L.'s of the previous year and upon my review found that the scores in Defense Against the Dark Arts increased 25, and that was just with the few student that you taught, the average grade in years past was an Acceptable with a few Exceeds Expectation, and a very very rare Outstanding. It had been 2 years since we had had an outstanding on the O.W.L. And that was you. You have achieved the some of the highest grades in the area when there has been an exceptable teacher at the post " said McGonagall. "Think about it, you have had first hand experience with Lord Voldemort and I couldn't think of anyone else that I would rather have teaching Defensive magic to my students."

"So Mr. Potter, what is your answer/"

"I guess I can't answer with anything but of course."

"I'm glad that we are seeing eye to eye on this situation, but before I go any further; don't think that this is going to be an easy task You will of course be expected to complete the rest of your courses with passing grades, but I will be able to give you a little lead way. I will be exempting you from end of the year finals."

"But if I don't sit for my N.E.W.T.'s I won't be able to become an Auror. If I last that long that is." said Harry.

"That is something else that I wanted to talk to you about. If you do this for me then I will get you into Auror training. It was what Dumbledore wanted for you, and I am also not going to go back on my promise that I made you in fifth year to assist you in becoming an Auror if it was the last thing that I do. I meant what I said and it wasn't just because of Delores Umbridge that I said it I believe in you. I also realize that there is nothing that any teacher could teach you anymore in regards to Defense of the Dark Arts."

"Thank you Professor and I promise that I won't let you down."

"Of course you won't, and I think that this about completes are meeting. Now there are about 15 minutes of class left and I believe that you are scheduled to teach right now. I know that this will greatly increase your class load and take up some of you free periods, but I have scheduled classes around you Mr. Potter so that there will be no need for a time turner. Now we need to introduce your first class to their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

_**The First Defense Against the Dark Arts Class**_

McGonagall had just entered the classroom to tell them that she had found a teacher for them. After about a minute Professor Flitwick who had been watching the class, came out the door and told him to go on in.

"Good luck Harry. I know you will be great."

Harry entered his new classroom and there was a great intake of break and many dropped jaws when they saw that he was their new teacher. As he walked forward Ron and Hermoine gave him questioning looks as if they didn't understand why he hadn't told them.

"Hi everyone." said Harry.

"Now I do expect you to give Harry your utmost respect I will know if you don't. Now Mr. Potter with the few minutes of class you have left maybe you should talk about what you would like to teach this year. I'm leaving now I have lots of work to take care of. Have a good day and good luck. Just tell me if you need anything." With that McGonagall swept out of the room.

"Well I guess I'm your new teacher I haven't really had a chance to think about what I'm going to teach everyone this year and since we only have a few minutes of class left we can just talk." said Harry

Immediatly he was swamped with questions. Mostly about how he had become a teacher while he was still a student and what cool new defenses he was going to them. About that time the bell rang for break.

"Harry why didn't you tell us." said Hermoine.

"I just found out when I went to talk to McGonagall. I was as surprised as you lot were."

"So are you going to give me and Hermoine O's on everything, and no homework?" said Ron.

"You know I can't do that, but I'll try not to make it that hard on all of you." said Harry

And it went on like for the remainder of the day.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Please review.**


End file.
